In order to protect moisture sensitive materials in a carton, there have been many kinds of fluid impervious cartons developed to protect such moisture sensitive materials from deleterious elements such as the humidity in the air. The vast majority of these leakproof cartons have an outer layer formed from a relatively rigid material and an inner layer formed from a relatively flexible fluid impervious material to provide the moisture protection. When it is desired to remove an amount of the material in the carton, it is necessary to open both the outer and inner layers. It is desirable that an opening be formed in both the outer and inner layers at the same time. Also, it is desirable that such an opening be located so that it is not necessary to make an oversized carton so that none of the material in the carton is spilled during the opening thereof. Another desired advantage is that the structures associated with making the opening be of a nature that such structures may be returned to substantially the original position to further protect the material remaining in the carton.